Cryptic
by Emma Gold
Summary: This is the sequal to Mayhem. Sasuke is pacing around and finally heads outside to find out what Naruto means. Things escilate and what will Sasuke do when Naruto tells him to follow his heart. Yaoi sasunaru


**A/N: Alright, I'm in college and so I won't be able to write much but I shall do my best. Ok, my friend told me to write more so I shall see what my slowly melting brain can come up with for the continuation of the Mayhem series.**

** Apparently, it wanted to be a Yaoi and so it is….enjoy what my perverted mind made up. It is my first Fan Yaoi. I have actually written another that is pure me and is ADORABLE! I need to put that on DA once I have it typed since the papers got lost! Anyway, no more talky READ my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I could never write a ninja story and make it as awesome as Naruto!**

Sasuke didn't know what to do with what Naruto told him. He didn't understand what the hyper blond meant when he said that he would find out. Sasuke sat back against the chair and pondered this cryptic message Naruto had left him. _He considers me his best friend and his brother and says that soon I will find out why…what is going on? _He started to sulk around his house because his body wouldn't let him sit still. His brain whirred with what Naruto had told him. _What did he mean by that?_ Sighing he grabbed his jacket and left his home. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he needed to get out of his house.

He didn't know where his feet would take him but he let his heart lead him to where ever it wanted to go. When his feet stopped moving he was on the peer where he and Naruto use to hang out. He just stood there and stared off over the water. "Sasuke?" A voice called out and when he turned he found Kakashi standing there.

"Hello sensei," Sasuke answered and turned back around.

"This is a surprise, what's going on?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to stand next to his student.

Sighing Sasuke told Kakashi of what happened today. _Was it only one day?_ Sasuke thought and was stunned of what could happen in a single day. "Well, that's a very cryptic message, but if you had any inkling of what was happening in Konaha then it wouldn't be such a surprise," Kakashi said and walked off.

"Hey! What's happening in Konaha?" Sasuke called after him but Kakashi didn't answer.

Sasuke sighed and turned back to the water. _What the hell is going on!_ Sasuke thought and headed into Konaha. As he looked around he noticed that people looked away from him and started mumbling. He had no clue as to why people reacted this way since he was the last Uchia, they usually went out of their way to get him to notice them. _Maybe it's because I'm friends with Naruto and went shopping with him earlier…unless…NO! They couldn't think that!_ Sasuke screamed in his head and ran towards the Hokage tower.

When he reached the tower and burst in the Hokage turned and looked at him. "It's about time you got here," was his greeting.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded, not bothering to greet him properly.

"Well I thought that would be painfully obvious," Was his cryptic reply.

"Is it give Sasuke a headache day or something? What's with all the cryptic messages and stuff! All I want to know is why everyone is acting like that?" Sasuke said dramatically waving his arms around.

"And you're supposed to be brilliant. Everyone thinks that you and Naruto are together because you went out shopping earlier, that's all," the Hokage said and kept in his chuckle as the proud Uchia dropped to his knees in defeat as his worst fear came true.

_It wasn't this bad when Naruto and I kissed…but going to get groceries and they all think that we are married. God, why does my life suck so bad?_ Sasuke cried inside and slowly got back to his feet. "Thank you for telling me what's going on. I don't think you will tell me where Naruto is would you?" Sasuke asked, not expecting a straight answer.

"The training grounds," The Hokage said and Sasuke about did a double take on getting a straight answer from someone for once today.

Sasuke nodded and ran out of the tower and to the training grounds. He was happy to have finally figured out what was going on, but going about it was going to be tricky. _What am I suppose to say to him? People think that we are together, so should we actually become a couple or should we avoid each other for a bit or what…I'm so confused…maybe I should think this through…_Sasuke was so absorbed in himself that he didn't realize it when he reached the training grounds till a blonde shouted his name and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Sasuke snapped, turning to see who it was but realized to late that he shouldn't have do it.

"Geez, is this the thanks I get for snapping you out of running into the pond? I'll let you do that next time," Naruto said and Sasuke flushed.

"Thank you, then. But I actually came to talk to you….the problem is that I don't know what to say…"Sasuke said trailing off when he said all he could.

"Don't say anything then, just act on what your heart wants. That's the best course of action anyone can take," Naruto said, sounding not like Naruto at all.

Sasuke stood still, trying to figure out what it wanted, but all he could think of was making Naruto his. Sasuke turned to Naruto who just stood there being quiet. It wasn't like Naruto to act like that so he knew that this must be getting to him. "Naruto, are you sure that I should follow my heart?" Sasuke whisper and Naruto turned to him.

"I already told you that that is the best way anyone can act, so yes," Naruto said and instantly went quiet as Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his.

Sasuke's tongue went to sweep across Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth and battled Sasuke's for right to explore and Naruto thought he was winning until he felt Sasuke's hand slip under his shirt. When Naruto broke for air, a trail of saliva tying their mouth's together, Naruto managed to say "No fair, that's cheating" before he moaned as he felt Sasuke's hand rub across his abs.

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto's ear and whispered, "All's fair in love," and started nibbling the blonde's ear.

Naruto's hips bucked against Sasuke's and the raven couldn't help but chuckle at how sensitive his blonde was. "You just love this don't you?" Sasuke whispered as he licked the rim of his soon to be lovers ear.

"Nhn," Was all Naruto could say as he moved his hands towards Sasuke's waist to start lifting the hem of the Uchia's shirt up.

They continued the make-out session for quiet awhile, until Sasuke went to pull Naruto's pants down. "Stop," Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the blonde quizzically. "Not here, not now," was all Naruto said and Sasuke understood completely, how he didn't know, but he did.

Sasuke straightened and lightly kissed Naruto on the nose. "Alright," he whispered and pulled the blonde to him.

"I love you," Naruto mummered into the crook of Sasuke shoulder.

Sasuke's heart almost stopped beating when he heard Naruto whisper that and a small smiled appeared on his face.

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered back, tightening his hold on his love.

Naruto made a happy noise in his throat and nuzzled Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he was now, absolutely complete and was glad for Naruto's cryptic message. For if it wasn't for that little code, he wouldn't have ever gotten to this point in his life.

And what a perfect place to be it was.

**Omg…..i can't believe I just typed that…I'm sorry if you guys wanted them to go further but my face was flaming enough as it was…wow…I can't believe it…..i haven't worked on Mayhem in a long time and now it has a sequal…..yay! anyway I like this…no more chapters otherwise it would ruin it. 5 pages long too..Woot! so happy! R&R plz!**


End file.
